


Ben, have you taken your date to Mr.Smoothies?

by itsnotmyfault



Category: Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben 10 Series
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Minor Angst, Symptoms of PTSD, also some forshadowing in there because why not, and ben just wants some sleep, because i legit cannot write anything completely fluffy to save my life, kevin doesnt know shit about dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyfault/pseuds/itsnotmyfault
Summary: Ben didn't know what he signed up for when he decided to put on the Omnitrix again, but it certainly wasn't giving dating advice.
Relationships: Kevin Levin & Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Ben, have you taken your date to Mr.Smoothies?

**Author's Note:**

> Im a deck of cards at this point. Pull a card and you might get Danganronpa, or a childhood show that I started watching again that you've never heard of and got inspired. In unrelated news, Thomas the Tank Engine gets a lot more darker the more you look at it.

It had been a long, long day for Ben. 

He had barely managed to get any sleep last night, with the Highbreeds and everything. Keeping it a secret from his parents was hard, like he was trying to hide a growing rash on your face for all to see. School had lumped more and more homework on him, and he was pretty sure his highest grade at this point was a B-. 

He groaned as he lay in his bed. Despite his body screaming at him to just pass out, his mind was running at about 120 miles per hour. He turned and tossed, but no matter what, he couldn’t sleep. 

It wasn't a first for him. Putting the Omnitrix back on had cost him a lot of things, including almost all of his free time. And his homework time. And some of his friends at school. And his time spent with family. And-

_ Ring! Ring! _

His eyes snapped wide open. Who the hell would be calling him now? People were usually asleep in the middle of the night. Unless it was a mission call. He prayed it wasn’t a mission call. 

Reluctantly, he lifted himself up, yawning as he tried to blindly reach for the phone. Eventually, he picked it up, quickly hitting the answer button and raising it up to his ear. 

“Hello?”

_ “Ben?” _

Oh god, it was Kevin. This was definitely a mission call. 

He sighed, slowly pulling himself out of bed. The things he did for Earth. “Just wait in the car, I’ll be there in a sec. What alien’s screwing up this time?”

_ “Wha-no, this isn’t like that!” _

Oh. So he was halfway through slipping out of his warm, comfy pajamas for nothing then. Nice. Great. 

“Well, what do you want?”

_ “Ok, ok well- I mean… “ _

Ben’s eyes narrowed. Whatever Kevin wanted from him, he should’ve known that 2 am was not the best time to get it. 

“Kevin.”

_ “What kinda stuff does Gwen like?” _

“What?”

_ “I mean- how do you ask a girl out? Wait no-” _

Ben’s mind snapped away from the tiredness that had been consuming him a second ago. 

“You… want to ask Gwen out?”

The silence that followed only confirmed his suspicions. 

_ “...Yeah?” _

“Gwen. Gwen Tennyson. My cousin. My cousin Gwen Tennyson. ”

_ “...Why’d you have to say it like that?” _

Ben stared blankly at the ground, the thought ‘ _ why do I have to give dating advice to KEVIN FUCKING LEVIN-’  _ running rampantly through his mind. 

_ “Ben? You still there?” _

“Yeah, yeah. So, what’d want me to tell you?” He threw himself back onto the bed, not even bothered to pull his shirt all the way down. “Favorite restaurants, favorite foods, favorite flower, past dating history-”

_ “Wha- hold on! You gotta know all that for a date? Like, the first date? And… wait, she’s dated people before?!”  _

Ben suppressed the need to roll his eyes at the question. “Well, yeah. Our whole lives didn’t revolve around aliens until like, a couple months ago. Dating was a normal thing we did.” He would’ve said more, but Kevin’s panicked ramblings interrupted him.

_ “Oh god she’s gonna have really high expectations. What were her dates like before? Were they really good? Wait, she’s still single right? Because I don’t want to ruin anything. Oh god Ben, am I gonna have to wear a suit?!” _

“Woah, woah. Kevin, chill. I…” His eyes turned to the clock. 2:25 am. Wonderful. “If you want dating advice, can you ask me at a normal time? Like, after you drop off Gwen for karate? We can go to Mr. Smoothies and talk from there.” Ben was practically begging him to say yes. If he gave out dating advice now, Kevin and Gwen might not be able to look each other in the eye again. 

_ “...Sounds like a plan.”  _

_ ‘Thank god,’  _ Ben thought to himself. “It’s settled then. See you later. Oh and also, Gwen may or may not be responsible for all those extra smoothies you got going missing.”

_ “Wha-” _

Ben clicked the phone off. He could deal with Kevin later. Right now, he needed sleep. 

* * *

“So…”

“So.”

They had met at Smoothies, just as planned. Ben still could not quite wrap his head around the fact that  _ Kevin Levin,  _ a man who five years ago would’ve murdered him without restraint, a man who had been through the null void and back, was asking him for dating advice.  _ For his cousin.  _

God, how the world changed. 

Kevin nervously tapped his fingers against the table, drawing Ben’s attention back to the world. 

“Well, you’re the one who wants to date my cousin. What do you want to know?” he asked, trying to keep a certain level in his voice, like he was actually prepared for this conversation. 

Kevin slammed his hands down on the table, making Ben jump. “I don’t know! How do you date?! Like, should I take her to a cafe? A restaurant? A bowling alley? A movie? I’ve read that sometimes you go to these things called dancing halls but I can’t find it anywhere! There’s so much conflicting information and I don’t know what to do!”

Ben blinked. This was an interesting side of Kevin. Was that a blush on his face? 

“Ok first off, dancing halls haven’t existed for decades. I don’t know where you got that from. Second off, first you have to ask her out, you know? You can’t just drag her to some place and call it a date.”

Kevin scrunched his face up in an expression Ben was too tired to think about. “How? How am I supposed to ask her? ‘Hey I know I’ve only been around for a few months, and the first time you met me I tried to kill your cousin, and your first reintroduction to me may have been me doing an illegal arms deal, but will you go out with me’?” 

Ben shrugged. “You’re not the only dude who’s tried to kill me. I doubt she even holds you to that anymore. Just put on your big boy pants and ask her.”

Kevin stared at him as if he had dropped on nuclear bomb. “I… what?”

Ben sighed. This conversation was going so slow that at this rate he’d expect Gwen to come over and ask why Kevin hadn’t picked her up yet. Not that she wouldn’t be justified.

“Look Kevin. Just ask her out. If she says yes,  _ which she probably will _ , take her to a restaurant. Like a fancy one. Not Mr. Smoothies. She’ll smack you for that.”

Kevin stared at him for a couple seconds before an idea flashed into his eyes. “Ben… have you taken a date to Mr. Smoothies?” 

Ben hated that he didn’t even have to say anything; the growing red on his face was evidence enough for Kevin to start laughing. 

“I can’t-” Kevin stopped himself to cough a little bit, as if that was supposed to make him feel better. “Ben Tennyson, savior of the universe, wielder of the Omnitrix, thought it was a good idea to take his date to-” he interrupted himself yet again to continue laughing. “Mr. Smoothies!”

“She liked it!” Ben cried back. “Gwen was the one who was like ‘If my date took me to Mr. Smoothies, I would smack him’. I was just warning you!”

That unfortunately did not stop Kevin from laughing. “Well, Ben, where is that date now?”

The flush of red immediately dissipated. “We… broke up a while ago.”

Kevin thankfully stopped laughing after that, but a smirk still covered his face. “Ouch. What happened? Too many visits to Mr. Smoothies?” 

Ben closed his eyes. “No, it just-”

_ And he could only watch in terror as the Omnitrix extended farther and farther up past his elbow, the green and black technology stretching over his arm, his shrieks doing nothing to deter it- _

“I just-”

_ ‘Didn’t you want this?’ the voice that was too similar to Vilgax whispered behind him. He hated it, he hated it, he wasn’t just the Omnitrix, he never was just a weapon, he never wanted this-  _

“I-” 

_ “I think we should stop seeing each other for a while,” her voice was so sweet, and he knew, he knew she deserved better. He couldn’t even speak, knowing that only poison would fall from his lips. She deserved so much better than him- _

“She-” 

_ It wasn’t fair, it was never fair. Sometimes he’d wake up screaming and of course she didn’t want to deal with that so she’d leave. A sick part of him wondered when his parents would leave to, after all Grandpa Max left him so- _

“Ben!”

Ben snapped out of his flashback, his eyes focusing back in on the world around him. Kevin was staring at him, eyes wide, the humor he was wearing just a minute ago completely gone from his face. 

“S-sorry, what were we talking about?”

“Dude, are you okay?” Kevin asked with as much dignity as he usually had. 

Ben averted his eyes, trying to be casual about it. “It’s fine. I was just thinking about something and got too lost in thought. Anyways, why’d you call at 2 am in the morning to ask for dating advice? That’s not exactly the best time to ask for… anything really.”

Kevin’s eyes laid on him for a while, and Ben sincerely hoped that while Kevin may not have been convinced, he would do him the favor of taking the bait. 

Eventually, Kevin faltered. “I was just thinking. Cuz like, we’re a team now ya know. And it’d be awkward if we started dating and you were like our third wheel or something.”

Ben ignored the part of him that whispered,  _ ‘I already am, you dumbass.’  _ “It’s fine Kevin. Gwen and I have been through so much shit together that I doubt you dating her would change much. It’s not like she’s gonna jump in your car and leave me on a street corner or something.”

Kevin snorted. “Fine. If you’re sure. Also, were you telling the truth about Gwen taking-”

Ben smirked before looking down at the Omnitrix. “Well, would you look at the time. Looks like we’re five minutes late for-”

A loud bang filled the air. They both turned to see a Highbreeds ship flying through the neighboring building, the crowds and shrieks of other people following it. 

“-our daily alien attack.”

Kevin sighed, taking in the material of the table. “We better not be late to pick up Gwen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! Leaving comments is deeply appreciated and helps me improve!


End file.
